It was all a Blur
by Gohanroxme
Summary: "Lyon-sama, Lyon-sama, guess who has a date tonight?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm guessing . . . you then, Sherry?" Her grin was untamed, toothy and ecstatic as she squealed, "Yes, and it's with Ren!" He stared at her blankly, the cogs in his brain working frantically. She said it as if he should know who that was . . . . " . . . Ren?" SherryXLyon.


It was All a Blur: Lyon V./Sherry B. In which Lyon loses Sherry to Blue Pegasus's Ren Akatsuki.

_A/N: Sherry, strangely, is like writing Juvia and Lyon is kinda like writing a more sophisticated Gray. (Insert Gajeel laughter here.)_

_ R&R._

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to put this for awhile. I really don't own Fairy Tail! There.**

"Lyon-sama~!"

He blinked, stunned, and was nearly knocked off of his stool with a sudden, strong gust of wind, his sake sloshing within his mug.

When he turned around, startled, he was met face-to-face with cerulean eyes, a cute blush, and an excited smile.

Sherry.

Which confused him utterly, because it had seemed as if she'd been avoiding him ever since after they, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and . . . Wendy had defeated Oracion Seis. She had been different, jittery on every one of their following missions, and even flinching instead of swooning whenever he uttered one word to her.

Something hadn't been . . . _right_ with her, and it appeared as if he'd somehow upset her and that was why she was reacting differently when he was around her. There were no more rants about . . . what was that word, again? She'd rambled about it only _too many_ times, so how could he _forget, _even though he hadn't paid much attention to it?

Oh, right . . . _love_. She hardly talked about it anymore. Or if she did, it wasn't with _him_. Which was kind of unfortunate for him, really, because he had thought her the best suitable person to ask about how he could get that beautiful girl from Fairy Tail to go out with him.

Juvia.

On the outside, he looked as stoic as ever, but inwardly, he blushed. Her name really knew how to—

There was somebody tapping at his arm, and when he glanced up, it was only to be reminded that Sherry was still sitting there beside him at Lamia Scale's bar, shyly coiling a lock of her magenta-colored hair around one finger.

"Lyon-sama, Lyon-sama, guess who has a date tonight?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm guessing . . . you then, Sherry?"

Her grin was untamed, toothy and ecstatic as she squealed, "Yes, and it's with Ren!"

He stared at her blankly, the cogs in his brain working frantically. She said it as if he should know who that was . . . . " . . . Ren?"

"Yes, Ren Akatsuki." He could see the stars dancing in her eyes. "Do you remember him? The tall, dark, and handsome fellow from Blue Pegasus when we were to stop Oracion Seis?"

The memory hit him like a train wreck. " . . . Um . . . yes, oh, yeah, the tsundere bloke with air magic . . . ." The guy in the "Trimen" who flirted with every possible female his radar picked up.

Sherry was dating him. Or was _going_ to date him, rather. Date _him_. He slowly set down his mug, scrutinizing her warily. The Sherry from his _guild_, his _team_ was going to date that man _Ren_.

The idea that Sherry even _dated_ people hadn't even crossed his mind once. She was always so clingy, always so interested in _him_, always following _him_, chattering to _him_, and she was . . . going to do all that with somebody else?

Jeez, and somebody he knew at that?

He leaned forward, analyzing every movement and twitch of her face. "Sherry . . . ."

She shut her mouth, her babbling about how sweet Ren was, even though he was in . . . (denial?) instantly ceasing, redness dusting her cheeks. He could see it when she swallowed. "Y-Yes, Lyon-sama?"

" . . . Are you joking with me?"

Because it was the only thing he could come up with at the moment, with her suddenly enthralled with that Ren Akatsuki. She had always acted rather . . . peculiar and . . . spazzy when Ren was around, which had sort of confused him because he'd noticed that she would regularly only act that way around him.

So she had to be joking with him. The only man that she was really ever fascinated with was . . . _him_. So where could her going out with _Ren_ come from all of a sudden?

She pouted, her painted fingernails drumming timidly against the granite countertop as she mumbled, "O-Of course not, Lyon-sama . . . I don't _joke_ about the sensations of _love_ . . . or even the stirrings of a crush."

He frowned at her, arching a pale eyebrow. She didn't sound too sure. "Yeah?"

"Yes . . . ." It seemed as if she'd realized that it lacked her previous zeal, so she added, "Yes, I'm going to date Ren tonight and it's going to be heavenly!"

He nearly smiled . . . she sounded like the Sherry he knew: the enthusiast, yet . . . .

"So . . . where're you guys going to go?" She obviously wanted to talk about . . . Ren with him, and that was the best thing he could think of at the moment.

Her face flushed as she crossed her legs coyly. "Oh, Lyon-sama, do you know how personal a question that is?"

He was slightly taken aback. "I—"

"That's okay, I'll tell you anyway!" She had a dreamy expression on her face, eyes sparkling with energy. "I don't really even know where we're going because Ren told me it was a surprise! A _surprise_, Lyon-sama . . . it'll be so _lovely_!"  
A surprise. Something odd churned within his stomach. "I'm sure . . . ."

She looked at him then, a sudden, unrecognizable heaviness in her eyes and her lips nearly in a frown. "Are you okay with this, Lyon-sama?"

His gaze rose sharply to meet hers, incredulous. Of course he was okay with it . . . why should he care, anyway? There was nothing wrong with Sherry hanging out with Ren . . . .

He took a sip from his mug, shrugging in a carefree manner. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She was staring at something he didn't see, licking her lips hesitantly. "Because I won't see Ren if you don't want me to . . . ."

He seriously hoped that he hadn't glared at her just then. "Why should you care about what I think, Sherry?"

"Because I . . ." She chewed her bottom lip, her cheeks dusted a faint pink. "Because you still . . . ." She stopped and sighed, much to his confusion. "You honestly don't mind, Lyon-sama?"

His jaw clenched unconsciously. With each question she threw at him, it strangely swayed his decision further and further. Why did she care what he thought of her and Ren? Why did he care about her and Ren?

". . . I don't." He hadn't meant to growl that out. He hadn't meant it to sound like a lie. But Sherry didn't seem to notice, flashing him a hesitant, small beam.

She hugged him startlingly and immediately after, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as she pressed gently into him. She smelled of cherry blossoms and something sweeter that he couldn't identify. That was always how she smelled, he noticed.

Her cheek felt hot against his. "Thank you, Lyon-sama . . . ."

What had he done for her to be grateful to him for?

" . . . I'm glad you . . . understand."

Unconsciously, he clutched her tighter. What did he understand, exactly?

And then she was gone the next instant, telling him how she had to go get ready and all . . . .

Something felt missing when she left, anyhow.

Was he stupid for not realizing what it was?

* * *

Lyon crossed his arms, frowning at the companion across from him. "And that's how it happened."

"That's all?" Gray cackled and slammed down his frappe, much to his annoyance. "You are so pathetic, you know that, Lyon?"  
"I am _not_!" the older man protested, clenching his fist.

"Yes, you are! You've been chasing after the _wrong_ girl at the _wrong_ guild this whole time!"

"Of course you would say that, Gray, because apparently, you consider Juvia _your_ girl from _your_ guild," Lyon retorted evenly.

Gray's laughter instantly ceased. "Shut up!"

Lyon did. But only because they were getting off topic and it was irritating him. "It was . . . all a blur, in a way. How fast she left me . . . ."

"Now you just sound dramatic," the Fairy Tail mage muttered dryly. "Like your wife divorced you, or something . . . ."

He had come to Gray for help. (Which he knew was seriously low of him.) And now Gray was seemingly having the time of his life, (even though he wasn't fond of these kind of talks) commenting with witty remarks on every one of his _few_ (lots of) mistakes. Obviously, he wasn't going to be of much help, but Lyon didn't want to run to anyone else. That would be even lower of him.

Lyon merely glared at him. He glared back for about five seconds before sighing, "Lyon, you messed up, cuz Sherry was totally into you . . . ."

The snowy-haired man squinted at him, mildly surprised. Of course she was always so . . . devoted to him, but . . . . "How do you know?"

"Huh? You're really asking me that? Man, it was so noticeable!"

Oh, the irony.

_A/N: This was fun! I just realized, even if it were for a few, that I love writing Sherry. And I just had to put Gray-kun in it, LOL. Really, how ironic is it that Gray would notice affections that someone had for someone _else_?_

_ And Lyon . . . how was he? IC or OOC? Haha, he wasn't supposed to know what tsundere meant . . . . _

_ BTW, kudos to anyone who could tell me what Lyon and Sherry's couple name is. Shyon? Lerry? _

_ Review please!_


End file.
